ebondawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
When the world was first created, there were two supreme beings, Lixeria and Szul. As they grew in power, creating the plane around them, fragments of their being split, forming new personas. The Good Aligned beings became known as the Children of Lix, while thoes who sprung from Szul where known as the Aspects of Szul, other beings were created through this process, who do not fall into either faction. The Deities of the plane often manifest themselves within vessels and images in the world, including holding physical form as avatars and demigods. These vesels may be destroyed, but the being within will not be destroyed in this matter. Lixeria Before the other gods were born from LIx, she was a Lawful being, of pure order and function. She belived that creation should have purpose, and that free will would harm the delicate balance of the universe. As her being split into the other gods of the cosmos, she started to take a new, pure form. A being of devine light and truth, Lixeria has come to represent all that is pure within the world such as life, birth and humility. It is through her that beings are born pure at birth, untouched by evil, and that it is though poor upbringing that evil manifests. Lixteria has no form other than pure, blinding light. She is also knon as Lix, Ghais or the Light. Those who choose Lixteria as their patron: *Seek to nurture the young, as all life is fragile, as is the morality of the soul. The truth and light of Lix should be spread about the world. *Will tell no lie, as deciet polutes the soul and only draws you into the grip of Szul. *Lead humble lives, as humilty is the path to a pure, good existance. Szul In the begining of time, during the creation of the universe, Szul was a being who sought freedom. He had the will to create life and free will therein. Szul created life but at a price. All that he could create were aberations and abombinations who stained the earth. Lixeria punished Szul, who was weakened from the effort to create life, by imprisoning him within planet, creating the The Ebonfell. Within the confines of his prison, Szul became a being of pure darkness, seeking to gain power however he could. One day he would hope to exact revenge upon Lixeria. Worshipers of Szul: *Seek to gain power simply for the sake of power and thrive on this power. *Will do what they can to dominate others, as the weak should be stomped out or atleast bent to your will. *Seek to corrupt those who see themselves as pure, as proof that Szul's will is more powerful than Lixeria. Children of Lixeria Lawful Good Gemini Remus (Tol) When Lix moved to rebuild the life on Ebondawn, she first saw the need for light and warmth, thus creating the twin suns, Gemini Remus and Aeneas. Remus is the God of the Golden sun, patron of military prowess, civilization and protecting the meek and helpless. His light provides warmth from the cold northern winds and a good bountiful harvest. His followers are stong such as miners, farmers and soldiers. Remus is depicted in several ways, including the Golden Sun, a Golden Flame or a Paladin in Gold and White armor, bearing a great tower shield. The Dwarves revere him as Tol, father of the Dwarves, seen in a similar vision as the Paladin, except as a dwarf bearing a hammer. His followers: *Seek to spread justice wherever the light of the sun touches, and beyond its reach, *Are strong and diligent, they strenghthen their bodies and minds to protect their nation, its people and thoes around them they love, *Do what is right, do what is just, and uphold the standards of chivalry and morality, following the will of your leaders. Neutral Good Kiianda Kiianda was the third god to be created by Lix. She represents the flow of fresh water, the touch of the wind, the breath of living and the soul itself. Healers, fortune tellers and sailors all favor her as their patron, guiding their roles in society. She can provide a calm sea, and favorable trade winds, heal the sick and tell the soul'd true feelings. Her teachihs are simple: *Seek to ease the sorrows of the sick and dying, heal them and provide nutrition in their time of need. *Be tranquil, be calm, as anger is a weapon of those who seek to harm. *Follow the desires of your soul, but do not follow these wants into excess. Chaotic Good Gemini Aeneas (A-nE-âs) Created alongside her twin brother, Gemini Remus, Aeneas is the god of the Crimson Sun, passion, love and vengeance. Aeneas is passionate and driven in all she does, urging her familly to do the same. She favors a preaching love and passion as her primary tennants unless it becomes nessisary for her followers to seek vengance or change. Like her brother, she seeks to irradicate evil in forms of oppression, except for she allows her followers to move outside of the mall when nessisary. He is a firery god depicted as either the Crimson Sun (A Red Dwarf Star), A Crimson Flame, or a Valkerie clad in plate armor bearing a long sword in her hands. Her commands are: *Be loving and loyal to those who you keep close to you, protect them with all you have and seek vengance on their behalf when nessisary. *Be driven and be motivated to seek your goals and desires in life. *Seek passion, but do not fall prey to lust. Lawful Neutral Orin the Hunter Cernus Neutral Maren'Tsai Gideon Chaotic Neutral Nimn Lawful Evil Raeth Nero Evil Horka Lawful Evil Aka'nosh Toja